broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Sir Shroud
:"The days of Princesses are over. It is time for Knights to become Kings." :—Sir Shroud, the Black Magic Knight Sir Shroud (also known as "The Black Magic Knight") was one of the greatest evils Sir Sheath ever faced in history, and the main antagonist of the opening of My Noble Steeds: Friendship is Might. Background Not long after Sheath earned his Cutie mark, he met a colt named Shroud. He was trained under the tutelage of Sir Bishop. He was a prodigy like Sheath, and is too training to be a Steed Knight of the Chess Table. They were the same in so many ways, though they weren't exactly friends. As they grow into young stallions and become knights, they point-of-views of maintaining balance were extremely different. One day, the Knights, Sheath included, had discovered that Shroud was in pursuit of a magical dark forces. He has come to the conclusion that Equestria's balance his better off shifting. Appearance Shroud was once a regular unicorn with a mulberry coat, a blue mane, and orchid eyes. But after his experiment with black magic, purple spots are all over his body, his teeth became sharp, and his eyes are like a snake. When releases restriction, the spots on his body starts moving and shifting, his eyes begins glowing, his horn is translucent, and mouth becomes sharp and jagged. He grows double in size; also doubling his strength, his speed, and his magic. Personally :"For every action, comes a reaction." Sir Shroud is a cruel, cold-blooded anarchist. He is more serious, ruthless, and shows no remorse. Despite being twisted, he is also highly intelligent with a photographic memory and manipulative. He can read a stake of book in a matter of seconds. Shroud takes every precaution to assure his victory. Shroud is complete arrogant and twisted. He believed other ponies (even the princesses) are inferior to him. Shroud wouldn't take others serious or bat an eye for them. He would use a 'little' magic because he doesn't want to too much effort on "weaklings". Although, he believes the Steed Knights of the Chess Table are a threat to him for taking their duties seriously and performing miracles on sheer will alone. He was led to believe that only the 'strong' will survive. My Noble Steeds: Friendship is Might Sheath and Shroud were the best and brightest of the E.U.P. Guard. The two have so much in common, they became very close and worked together as partner. They work so well together and became the unstoppable battling duo "The Steed Knights of the Chess Table". Later in their career, Sheath had discovered the power have gone to Shroud's head, and started conducted nefarious schemes in secret. He was a twisted unicorn genius who plans to change Equestria into his image. During his fight with Sir Sheath, there was an explosion in his lab. The dark magic mutated his entire body and altered his appearance. He dawned a black suit of armor, and became the Black Magic Knight. Equestria Girls: My Noble Steeds Shroud was once at the same military school as Sheath, until he was caught doing dubious deeds. One night, a source of dark Equestrian Magic crashed into his cell and was infected by it. He broke out, and continue to use his new powers to wreak havoc. Relationships Sir Sheath :"I don't want to beat him. I want to break him." They shared a lot of things; skills, interests, philosophies...etc. But after realized Shroud had darker intentions, it kick-started Sheath's path in becoming the Steed Knight of the Chess Table. Sir Bishop Syrena Working along side Syrena for the dark alicorn Heavy Matter, the two of them have started developing a relationship. Quotes :"You're nothing but a bunch of stupid ponies who are always trying to avoid a fight." :— To the main cast :"Is this really what Equestria has to offer." :"Ponies are such inferior beings. I'm ashamed to be one of them." :"You can see it can you? A world where there are no pegasi to chase you. A world where there are no unicorns that can fight back. A world where Celestia...is no princess." :"You're an embarrassment to dragons everywhere. You're an embarrassment to 'dogs' everywhere." :— To Spike :"I don't want to see you to beg. I want to see you SQUIRM!" :"Hatred and fear are nothing more than a crutch to being truly demonic." :Sir Shroud: You were the only pony I could ever appreciate. You are the greatest friend any pony can ever ask for. :Sir Sheath: You're right. :Sir Shroud: So why? :Sir Sheath: Because you weren't. :"But I wouldn't probe the situation too closely, pony girl." :— To Sunset Shimmer :"This Blank Magic has become as black as my soul." :— Equestria Girls: My Noble Steeds :"There's only one way to destroy the Magic of Friendship. Destroy the friends. And that's exactly what I'm about to do." Other versions He was once a soldier for the Ungulate Sanctum and a partner of Sir Sheath. But he started going down a dark path, and studying Dark Magic. He left the sanctum and terrorized Equestria under the name "The Black Magic Knight". In Equestria Girls: My Noble Steeds, Shroud serves as the lead enforcer for the Shadow Mob. ---- Shroud is one of Heavy Matter's best Dark magic practitioners. His practices has altered his own appearance. ---- During the time of Sir Checkmate, a pony named Shroud became an alchemist, using his discoveries to make himself better than ever before and commit whatever he pleases. But Checkmate caught wind of his doings. They begin arguing about what they believe in, and became moral enemies. That pony became the Black Magic Knight. ---- Equestria Girls Shroud is the secondary antagonist of Equestria Girls: My Noble Steeds Shroud found the magical sarcophagus that contains Desiree le Abyss and set her free. Afterwards, she help Shroud realized his dream to become the perfect warrior, and dubbed him "Sir Shroud the Black Magic Knight". In return, he would serve her. They then started learning of the event that occurred the past millennia. They learned about Twilight Sparkle's exploits and the Steed Knights of the Chess Table. He knows Star Swirl invented the Crystal Mirror, and that it's a portal to the human world. Category:Pony Category:Male Category:Stallion Category:Unicorn Category:Villain Category:Equestria Girls characters